


I see humans but no humanity

by That_chick_1220



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_chick_1220/pseuds/That_chick_1220
Summary: As above so below, that is the one thing still standing since god had abandoned his creations. So with the feud between both brothers Iella the lone female archangel hopes to end the apocalypse with the aid of the Winchester’s.(Dean Winchester is Michaels true vessel but seemingly also Iella’s true mate ‘when not possessed by her brother ‘ )





	I see humans but no humanity

“Father you have to stop them!” A young girl begs looking to her father who watches her for a moment “Iella, dear your brothers are men now it is time for them to make their own decisions” he responds watching the boys with a look of sorrow on his face. “But you are our father, our leader, you are god!” She cries to the older man over shouting and Carnage. “Not anymore.” He replies simply before a woshing noice can be heard and the man is gone out of thin air leaving the world to deal with the apocalypse Michael and Lucifer we’re creating. 

“Iella, Iella! The first seal has been broken!” Castiel Cries running into the throne room of heaven where Iella would spend her days morning the loss of her father. “That can’t be, we have been keeping tabs on John Winchester, it has been centuries for him and he has never caved.” She’s replies dismissively sure the young angel was confused again. “No Iella. Not John his son Dean he has been twisted working for demons.” Castile made a disgusted face obviously judging the human for giving in where his father has not. “He is a human Castile, they make mistakes we are here to guid and forgive.” Iella reminds the angel with a small smile and shake of her head. Castile nods in apology “They are asking for Volunteers to lift him from hell for Michael.” He explains excitedly as Iella raises an eyebrow “I said I would go and .... they have chosen me!” He continues clearly proud of himself hoping the young girl would be as well. “That is very brave little brother. I shall be here to congratulate you when you come home.” Castile smiles large and Bright at his older sister, happy to make the one stable thing in their lives proud.  
Iella hasn’t moved from her spot since the morning when Castile had told her the plan on rescuing Dean Winchester from hell, not that she wasn’t happy a lost soul was being saved she just didn’t care to have any thing to due with either brothers petty feud. Lost in her mussing Iella hadn’t noticed that Castile was back limping into the room burns down his back up his sides and a look of pain on his face. Looking up she gasps and runs over to her little brother holding his face in her palms. “Castile are you okay?!” She cries out searching his face for any little sign he would be okay. “I did it.” He groans out before passing out into the older girls arms. So there they sit on the floor as the girl cries she couldn’t lose another family member to this ridiculous crusade. Leaning over the hurt man she closes her eyes and consantrate all of her power before waving a glowing gold hand over his beaten and battered body. Within seconds the burns healed over into nothing but scars on his wings.  
Zachariah paced along the corridors as the two archangels yelled in the throne room. “Michael you can’t be serious he is still your brother!” Iella screams at the oldest as he stares back disapprovingly. “Enough little sister. He has fallen I am doing gods work.” He responds as calm as ever always the loyal soldier. “God? God is gone, there is no god anymore mike!” She cries. Michael’s hand raises to cut the younger angel off “ I will not have this kind of talk even from you Iella.” Michael sighs as the girl turns sharply and stomps away. Shaking his head Michael beings to pace stressed calling Zachariah into the room. “I don’t know what I’ll do with that girl. Are there any updates on the Winchester’s?” He asks his right hand man. “ uh yes the creature has awoken and is searching for his brother.” Zachariah conforms Michael looking up showing the most happiness the stoic man had ever in his existence. “Send the one who raised him to watch over him.” Michael commands causing Zachariah to look concerned. “ Castile? Are you sure Michael I could have someone else see to it?” He asks as Michael shakes his head “ He is a skilled warrior if he doesn’t get the job done well then he has outlived his usefulness.” Michael states and with a wave of his hand Zachariah is off telling Castile the news. 

Castile Walks to the throne room knocking on the large glass doors waiting for the female angel to allow him in. Iella looks up to the door to see how is knocking and upon meeting eyes with Castile she nods for him to enter. “Feeling better I hope?” She asks sounding truly concerned for his well being. “Uh yes thanks to you. I have news, I will be gone to earth for a while looking after Michael’s vessel.” Castile explains lookin equally excited as he was sad to go. Iella smiles happy he would be getting a mission after the incident all those centuries ago. “That’s great Castile, I’m so happy for you! You will still talk with he while you are away no?” She asks in a hopeful tone making Castile smile “of course. I will tell you all that I discover on earth. I haven’t been in so long I’m sure so much has changed!” He states excitedly a light shining in his eyes that had been missing since all of the fighting had started and since Gabriel his mentor ran off. “ I leave at once but I’ll be sure to get in touch soon !” Castile promises before Letting his wings out and flying down to earth. Once he is gone Iella sighs upset wishing she could get out of heaven as well but knowing Michael would have every angel ever looking for her and Lucifer would have every demon also searching.


End file.
